Attenzione alle Mary Sue!
by Aurora92
Summary: E' un nuovo anno alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts e accade un fatto mai visto prima: c'è una nuova studentessa e, non solo sembra ci siano una folla di nuove studentesse!I Tassorosso devono far fronte a questa avversità....
1. Chapter 1

_Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, siate buoni_

_DISCLAIMER: Tutti i personaggi, i luoghi, ecc... appartengono a J.K Rowling, tranne Tina Artiglio di Falco, Archie Piuma di Ferro, Sarah Algarossa e Mara Smith_

**Prologo**

Nella scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts stava capitando un fatto inaudito: l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione era molto sorpresa... non che questo fosse un fatto sorprendente ma era il motivo della sorpresa che era insolito: la causa era una giovane ragazza.

La McGrannit chiamò la strana fanciulla, allibita per il suo modo di vestire: jeans strappati, maglietta aderente, piercing al naso, niente divisa scolastica...? Non le era mai capitato un caso simile prima di allora.

"Signorina Diamante di Salice Alsa Mary" disse

La ragazza spostò i suoi capelli soffici e color oro facendoli svolazzare sulla sua spalla destra, con un guizzo felice negli occhi color ambra.

La seconda non era meglio di certo perché era vestita in maniera pressoché identica e si chiamava Ambra Arcobaleno cristallino.

Mentre quella dopo di lei era Soffio di Bolle Nemneria Kneria Osseria Selina ed era vestita con un abito bianco di seta romanica ed era, da come aveva detto Silente, del regno delle fate.

Difatti aveva anche delle aluccine che spuntavano dalla sua schiena per mezzo di una spaccatura, occhi di zaffiro, capelli biondo argenteo molto lunghi...

----------------------------------

**Capitolo 1. **Le nuove arrivate

Era un nuovo anno alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts e dovevano essere smistati i nuovi arrivati.

"Algarossa Sarah!" chiamò la McGrannit

Sarah corse da lei, la McGrannit le diede il cappello, lei lo prese, si sedette sullo sgabello e lo indossò.

Il cappello disse dopo un' istante "Tassorosso!"

Sarah corse al tavolo dei Tassorosso, dove fu festeggiata allegramente.

Eleanor disse: "Che bello la prima nuova arrivata è venuta da noi!" e applaudì.

"Già!" convenne allegramente Emma, dando poi il benvenuto a Sarah che si sedette vicino a loro.

Poi ci fu Barckley Anne che andò in Grifondoro, seguita da Cartley Marianne assegnata a Corvonero.

"Ho fameee!" si lamentò Archie

"Archie!" esclamò Emma

"Che c'è, Emma? Non posso controllare il mio stomaco, non ci posso far niente se ho fame!" si difese Archie.

Lei scosse la testa mestamente: non c'era modo di zittirlo.

E presto venne chiamata l'ultima: "Harriet Sdorian" che fu mandata in Tassorosso.

Archie prese subito la forchetta noncurante degli sguardacci di Emma.

Silente si alzò, e subito regnò il silenzio nella sala.

Lui disse sorridente: "Prima che voi possiate mangiare devo darvi un'importante annuncio"

Archie, già pronto a mangiare, lo guardò sconfortato.

Silente continuò tranquillamente "Devo presentarvi una nuova studentessa venuta dall'America"

Si accese un mormorio tra gli studenti

Emma disse "Che strano"

Sarah le chiese "Non è mai capitato?"

L'altra scosse la testa "No, i nuovi studenti di solito vengono smistati tutti insieme."

"Già" disse Eleanor "e in più non è mai venuto nessuno dall'America"

"Io ho un brutto presentimento" disse Tina

"Oh, non credo che ci dobbiamo preoccupare" disse tranquillamente Mara

L'altra la guardò: Mara era una ragazza straordinariamente sempre calma e tranquilla e la sua operosità con i compiti la rendeva una perfetta Tassorosso.

Mara continuò "E poi c'è sempre la prima volta per tutto"

Tina stava per ribattere ma il professor Silente disse "Miei cari studenti vi prego di rimanere in silenzio"

Tutti si zittirono.

"Bene, signorina può entrare"

Una giovane fanciulla entrò...

Era una ragazza bellissima, aveva occhi color smeraldo capelli color rame fiammeggianti che le si muovevano come se fossero vivi, le nostre protagoniste la guardarono stupefatte, non per la sua bellezza o che altro ma per i suoi vestiti.

Infatti Tina disse "Ma, l'avete vista indossa jeans e una maglietta gialla!"

"Che tra l'altro" aggiunse coprendosi gli occhi "è troppo accesa."

"Già" disse Eleanor "e guardate la McGrannit!" e si mise a ridere.

La McGrannit aveva gli occhi pericolosamente fiammeggianti e le narici che sbuffavano.

"Wow!" disse Archie "non l'ho mai vista così infuriata!" ci pensò su e aggiunse "bè tranne quella lezione di Trasfigurazione.."

Si sentirono strani rumori, Tina si voltò a guardare Emma (visto che da lì provenivano). Lei non aveva partecipato alla discussione ed era stata invece a guardare pensosamente la nuova arrivata, ora invece stava tirando fuori dalla sua borsa svariati oggetti.

Anche le altre si voltarono a guardarla, compreso Archie.

"Che stai facendo, Emma?" chiese infatti il ragazzo

Lei non rispose, poi, improvvisamente disse "Trovati!"

Tirò fuori un paio di occhiali.

"Ma che..." disse Mara

L'altra indicò la nuova arrivata che si stava sedendo sullo sgabello e ululò (metaforicamente parlando) " Veela!" con rabbia.

"Ne sei sicura?" chiese Sarah

"Certamente!" esclamò Emma

"Ma non so" disse dubbiosa Mara "non mi sembra una Veela"

Emma disse "Ma come? Certo che lo è! Guardala: è troppo bella!"

Archie obiettò "Solo perché è bella non significa che sia per forza una veela!" e capì all'istante che non doveva intervenire, pensò: "Ecco qua ora Emma si infurierà e mi farà pentire di aver parlato!"

Ma lei sbuffò semplicemente e gli disse tranquillamente "Lo sapevo, ti ha ammaliato"

E gli diede gli occhiali, lui li guardò e disse "Che ci dovrei fare?"

"Indossarli, ovviamente"

Le altre tre ragazze nel frattempo si stavano trattenendo dal ridere

"E perché? Vedo benissimo!"

"Sciocco, non sono occhiali normali sono anti-veela" disse con fare saccente "Creati da me" aggiunse altezzosamente

"Non è una Veela!" sbottò lui

"Si che lo è!" ribattè lei "E questi occhiali serviranno ad una mente debole come la tua" osservò poi.

" Che cos..." iniziò lui

"Smettetela!" intervenì allora Eleanor, mentre Tina si sbellicava dalle risate e Mara cercava di trattenersi dal farlo anche lei, fermando quella che si stava avvicinando, pericolosamente, ad una discussione puerile (e urlata).

La "Veela", mentre loro discutevano, era andata a Grifondoro, sedendosi vicina a Harry Potter. I due Tassorosso si guardarono in cagnesco e poi si voltarono a guardarla.

Eleanor continuò "Credo sia qualcos'altro".

----------

Vi starete chiedendo: ma la borsa non dovrebbe essere nel suo dormitorio? E' vero, ma lei non si fida degli altri studenti (ed ha anche ragione) perciò se la porta sempre appresso. Vi sono grata se accettate questa spiegazione.

_Fine primo capitolo! Recensite mi raccomando_!

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salve a tutti! Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo!_

_DISCLAIMER: Tutti i personaggi, i luoghi, ecc.. appartengono a J.K Rowling, tranne Tina Artiglio di Falco, Archie Piuma di ferro, Sarah Algarossa, Mara Smith, e ovviamente le Mary Sue._

_Ringraziamenti: alla cara Lirin che mi ha molto incoraggiato per questa storia._

**Capitolo 2. Gemma Potter.**

"Credo sia qualcos'altro" disse Eleanor

"Che cos'è?" chiesero all'unisono Sarah e Emma.

"Non lo so". rispose Eleanor alzando le spalle. "Tutto quello che possiamo fare è osservarla

con attenzione, forse facendolo scopriremo cos'è"

Per un po' di minuti ci fu un silenzio assorto.

"Non vi dovreste preoccupare così tanto" ruppe il silenzio Archie "Che importa cos'è? "

"Importa, eccome Archie" disse pazientemente Emma "Dobbiamo sapere cos'è".

"Bah, c'è una cosa molto più importante che dobbiamo chiederci adesso" rispose lui

"E che cosa?"

"Quando arriverà il cibo ovviamente, mia cara Emma"

Lei sospirò. Sapeva che avrebbe risposto così solo… sperava di sbagliarsi.

Silente richiamò, di nuovo, il silenzio. "Miei cari studenti" esordì con gli occhi raggianti

"Ho il piacere di dirvi che una nuova studentessa venuta dall' America ha deciso di frequentare la nostra scuola"

Si alzò, di nuovo, un alto mormorio nella Sala.

"Ma noi sappiamo già della nuova studente! Che tra l'altro è stata già smistata" esclamò Archie

"Penso che non intenda lei, Archie" disse Emma "Bensì un' altra"

"Uhm, già è strana _una_ ma due…" osservò Tina

Silente disse: "Entrate, signorina"

Una giovane ragazza di circa sedici anni entrò dentro la Sala. Aveva dei bellissimi capelli dorati che sembravano raccogliere in loro la luce del sole raggruppati in una lunga treccia, occhi di zaffiro, lunghissime ciglia dorate, portava degli splendenti orecchini azzurrognoli con sfumature dorate, vestiva con dei semplice jeans e con una maglietta attillata che metteva molto in mostra il suo florido corpo e portava un piercing al naso.

Tutti la guardavano ammirati tranne le nostre eroine e quasi tutti i Tassorosso. _Quasi _tutti perché anche alcuni ragazzi dei Tassorosso la guardavano a bocca aperta. Un'altra persona immune al fascino della giovane era la McGrannit che guardava con disapprovazione i jeans, il piercing e la maglietta attillata.

Tina non si preoccupò di trattenere uno sbadiglio, "era già tanto che la McGrannit non saltasse al collo di questa…. er, in mancanza di un termine migliore, _cosa" _pensava lei

Oltre alla McGrannit un'altra persona non era contenta della giovane: era la sedicenne Susan Bones che guardava con rabbia il corpo in mostra della "cosa"

" Come osa!" bisbigliò inviperita alla sua amica del cuore, Hannah Abbot, "Mettere in mostra così spudoratamente il suo corpo come per farci vedere che è meglio del nostro!"

Hannah cercò di calmarla dicendole appunto : "Dai, calmati!"

Susan si calmò un po' e disse: "Va bene la smetto, però resta il fatto che mi infastidisce" "Certo" la assecondò la sua amica.

Ma torniamo alle nostre eroine. Stavano ora discutendo.

"Povera McGrannit un' altra ragazza vestita così!" disse ridendo Tina.

"Tina! Non ridere della professoressa!" la rimproverò Mara.

"Eh? Scusa" disse Tina asciugandosi gli occhi, in parte ripresa.

"Non volevo mancare di rispetto alla professoressa"

"Va bene. Però era poco gentile." rispose Mara

"Comunque, si vestiranno tutte così le americane?" fece Emma

"Mah, può darsi" disse Tina

"Non credo" disse Eleanor "Penso che lei sia come l'altra studentessa di prima"

"Già, hai ragione" convenne Emma

Archie, che era rimasto anche lui affascinato dalla strana ragazza, disse con aria sognante: "Bé però è molto bella"

"Che cosa! Che cosa dici?" si infuriò Emma, la voce che saliva di ottava e ottava

"Eh?" disse sognante Archie

Lei gli sventolò una mano davanti agli occhi, non ci fu nessuna reazione

"Che cosa gli succede? Lo sapevo quella è una Veela!" disse preoccupata Emma

"No, non è una Veela. Ne sono certa" disse Eleanor accigliata

"E allora che gli succede?"

"Non lo so, cerca di farlo riprendere in qualche modo"

Emma rimase pensierosa per un istante e poi bisbigliò qualcosa.

Comparve nelle sue mani un piccolo martello, lei lo sbatté sulla mano di Archie.

Archie tornò in se e disse "Ahia, mi hai fatto male, Emma!"

Emma sospirò di sollievo.

Nel frattempo la McGrannit si era ripresa dalla sua sorpresa iniziale quindi, brontolando fra se parole come "jeans" e "maglietta", guardò il nome della fanciulla scritto su un piccolo registro magico. Ricontrollò, accigliata, sembrava come sorpresa di qualcosa.

Le nostre protagoniste si stupirono di questo tanto che Archie lasciò perdere, per adesso, la questione del martello: era troppo incuriosito di un tale cambiamento nella McGrannit.

Gli studenti stavano aspettando con il fiato sospeso, chi per sapere l'identità della giovane visto che ne erano stati affascinati… erano, in effetti, la maggioranza. Chi sorpreso per lo sbigottimento della McGrannit e chi voleva che si sbrigassero per andare a dormire, pochissimi in realtà, tra di loro spiccava il giovane Prudence di cui si parlerà in seguito.

Ma quali che siano stati i motivi, l'attesa era alle stelle.

Fu così che la McGrannit, con gocce di sudore che le cadevano dalla fronte, disse con un leggero tremolio nella voce : "Potter Gemma"

_Continua_

_Che cosa succederà? Chi è questa Gemma Potter? E' "forse" una parente di Harry?_

_Il mondo è davvero così piccolo? Perché la terra è tonda? Per quale motivo le lumache sono lente? Qual è nato prima: l'uovo o la gallina?... Va bene, va bene la smetto ma voi non dovete brandire quei bastoni! Non avete il senso dell'umorismo..._

_Lettori, smuovendo minacciosamente dei bastoni : Fa domande inerenti alla storia, sfaticata!_

_E va bene. _

_Vediamo… Ri-inizio da capo:_

_Che cosa succederà? Chi è questa Gemma Potter? E' "forse" una parente di Harry?_

_Il mondo è davvero così piccolo? E quel personaggio, Prudence, è importante ai fini della storia? E' un Gary Stu? E Archie a cosa serve, in effetti? E' stupido come sembra?_

_I lettori la guardano speranzosi._

_Beh, se ve lo dicessi ora non ci sarebbe alcun gusto, non credete anche voi? Oh, posate quei maledetti bastoni!_

_I lettori li posano badando però di tenerli a portata di mano… non si sa mai…_

_Bene, allora... alcune di queste cose vi verranno spiegate nel capitolo seguente, altre in quelli successivi… Perciò calmatevi._


End file.
